Resident Evil: Operation Daylight
by ChaosGenocideReign
Summary: In order to rid the world of the T-Virus, and the deaths occurring around the western United States, HUNK and five ex-Umbrella Security service operatives must re-conjoin in order to gather it's cure. Meanwhile, survivors of the "Raccoon City Incident" are brought to the United State's Washington D.C. headquarters to be interrogated. Review if you would like to. OC's added.
1. Introduction

_**Resident Evil: Operation Daylight**_

* * *

"We're on a need to make all of Umbrella's action's public. I am already halfway there."

A masked man in a hooded jacket sits in a leather chair.

He finishes by crossing his hands onto his lap.

"I see. You know the consequences that can happen? You _do_ know the risks, right? You can endanger people! Umbrella is ..." A woman standing up with a Sub-Machine-gun.

She's also got a mask but her's is only covering her face, showing her long blonde hair. Fiery-temper.

"I know... 'unbeatable'." The man interrupts.

"When I was working for Umbrella, I had assumed it was a normal pharmaceutical company, until they had forced workers to kill people. Innocents. But when we were left to be killed, I made a decision to give Umbrella's Command a taste of his own medicine. Last month's U.S.S. mission shook us..."

The man gets up out of the chair as if he was never comfortable.

"But we still escaped and decided to move on."

Item packs and straps are wrapped around this hooded figure's limbs.

The woman steps back to give the male space.

"This place has turned into Hell. Cannibals are running amok eating people. In the research laboratory, I've taken some sketches on B.O.W. experiments, I'm giving them to the government."

About a month ago the two were separated from two their teammates.

"You know that there's a cure, right?" The woman asks.

"Cure?"

"The T-Virus. The cure for it exists."

"You mean the anti-viral spray we were given?" He says, turning back.

"No. It cures the infection _completely_."

The man steps back.

"My old teacher told me something like that."

"You mean HUNK?"

The man looks away. His emotions are unknown, covered by his mask.

"Yeah. I need to find him. Umbrella's after us."

"The government may be _too_. We need to be careful. Before we do anything, we need to get back on contact with Leon."

The two leave the room, equipping themselves for the fight of their lives.


	2. Re-meeting an Old Cast

Since we became infected way back before Raccoon City got blown to bits last month and used the cure for the T-Virus, the United States government put all eight of us survivors into quarantine rehabilitation as _soon _as we were flown out outta there via helicopter.

The sample, why, the government agency took it from us to test it in _their _labs.

We're put into questioning by them.

They sent us to be questioned by the secret forces, who work directly under authorization of the government.

I don't entirely blame them, after what happened in Raccoon City. I'm now unemployed, thanks to the president.

A light shines on a man's smirked face.

He flips his hair and looks directly into the eyes of a suited man sitting directly across him.

"You called?" He comically asks.

"Kevin Ryman," The suited man starts, "Please explain to me what you experienced _and _saw during the outbreak in Raccoon City."

"That shit wasn't no accident, I can tell you that much. But the experiences I felt. Unforgettable." Kevin responds.

The man looks him directly in the face with a blank expression, waiting for an answer.

Kevin notices, so he makes him wait a second longer, pulling his hair back with his hands, then releasing it, letting it drop back down to his shoulders. He then smirks.

"These bio weapons were roaming the street. They ate people, _killed_ people..."

"Kevin, do you know who and or what caused this outbreak?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"_Kevin!_ _Do _you know what caused it?!"

"The rats." He answers.

"_Rats_?" The man asks, puzzled with disbelief.

"Yeah. Ever since they experimented on lab rats with that virus, the rats leaked into the Raccoon's sewage system."

"Who's _'they'_?"

Kevin smiles, putting behind his head, relaxing himself.

"Who do you think? The only one organization capable of pulling this off, aside from our government,"

* * *

"Umbrella Corporation." Cindy Lennox answers.

A female agent is seated across from her in a separate room.

Cindy looks down and twiddles with her fingers.

The tension is rising between them is exhausting.

The woman stands up and walks out of the room, leaving Cindy alone in the room by herself.

* * *

"The cure we secured from Kevin, what insights do you have about it?"

Alyssa Ashcroft stares straight-faced. "It's just a cure for that virus. That's _all_ I know."

* * *

Yoko Suzuki looks up. "The 'Daylight' vaccine. We put it together The vaccine was developed by Umbrella, they couldn't put the components together." She says.

"And why not?"

"Because of a B.O.W. created by Umbrella."


End file.
